


Tales Of Past Regrets And Lessons Learned

by AislinMarue



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Post The Hobbit, bagginshield, pre The Lord of the Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Bilbo Baggins has lived a long and eventful life. It's time he passed on his knowledge to his nephew, Frodo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bagginshield piece, though I couldn't resist throwing in some Frodo/Sam since they were my Lord of the Rings OTP way back when. I do hope you'll enjoy it. <3

There were many things Bilbo Baggins regretted in his life. He never spoke of them often, but sometimes, when he found himself with very little distraction all alone in his hobbit hole, they crept from the dark and forced him to acknowledge them. 

 

He regretted how long it took him to realize that contentment in his quiet life in Bag End just wasn’t enough for him. Yes, he’d had everything he needed. All the comforts of hearth and home. Yet all along, something had been missing and he’d had no idea until Gandalf the Grey wandered back into his life and turned everything completely upside down.

 

Bilbo regretted how hesitant he was to go on such an unexpected journey. How much a burden he was at first to the rest of the company as they made their way toward the Lonely Mountain. Thankfully, he’d found his courage, largely in part to the leader of said company. 

 

Thorin Oakenshield was another regret entirely for Bilbo and he felt such a deep pang of grief every time he thought of the fallen king. Thorin had helped Bilbo to find his courage, but more importantly, Thorin had shown Bilbo the truth that lay within his heart.

 

He had no idea when exactly his thoughts and feelings toward Thorin had strayed from grudging respect and intimidation to a deep admiration and friendship. He most certainly had no idea when they had begun to include love. Perhaps it was that first embrace they shared once the eagles had departed. Bilbo knew he would never forget it for the rest of his days.

 

Bilbo had never told him. Though he sensed Thorin knew of how highly Bilbo regarded him in friendship and respect, Thorin had died never knowing that Bilbo well and truly loved him. He’d done all he could to save Thorin from himself, risking his own life in the process, and in the end, Thorin had come to his senses. For that, Bilbo would be forever grateful.

 

He just wished he’d had the chance to tell his friend the truth. To tell Thorin that Bilbo would gladly give up the comfortable live in the Shire he’d clung to so diligently at first if it meant he could have the handsome Dwarven king. Yet it was not to be. Never would be. And oh, how badly Bilbo regretted keeping his silence.

 

Even if Thorin had rejected him, at least he would have known the truth before the end. Known the precious secret Bilbo carried within his heart. He could do nothing save move forward, however. He knew Thorin would have wanted that for him as well as the others of their company that had survived the quest to reclaim Erebor and the ensuing battles that followed.

 

He could do nothing now save to honor his friend and carry the love he felt for him in his heart, tucked away in a special place reserved for Thorin alone. And for many years since his return to Hobbiton and Bag End, he had done just that. He had the peaceful life once more, yet he’d been forever changed by his experiences.

 

Bilbo saw the world far more clearly than he ever had before. He knew there was so much more than the green fields and rolling hills of the Shire. He longed to see more of the world and knew one day that he would. He was unsure as to when. Yet he knew once he left Bag End, he was not likely to return.

 

That meant there was much to be done if he intended to leave. Bilbo had to make sure his beloved nephew Frodo was taken care of and that all of his affairs were put into order. No easy task for the Master of the Hill. Yet if he could go up against a dragon or orcs, he could fend off the Sackville-Bagginses. He had for years, after all.

 

Bilbo also needed to make sure he passed on a very important lesson he’d learned thanks to Thorin. He saw the way his nephew looked at young Samwise Gamgee when the gardener wasn’t looking. He also saw the way Samwise would gaze at Frodo when his nephew was distracted. He was old, but that didn’t mean that Bilbo was blind. He would have to make sure the lads came to their senses and didn’t hold back from the happiness they could have together. They just had to reach out and grab it.

 

Perhaps it would be one last chance to make his nephew happy. So he would carry no regrets about Frodo when Bilbo eventually did depart the Shire. Though Bilbo knew he would miss his nephew dearly. Yet Frodo would be all right. He was a smart lad. Bilbo had faith that he would be well. He also had faith that Samwise would help see to that.

 

Bilbo wondered if perhaps the time had come to tell his story. It wouldn’t be boring, thankfully, but it would also serve as a lesson to Frodo. That he could have an extraordinary life if he chose. That he could have love if he only reached out to claim it when it was offered. If he wanted adventure and to explore Middle Earth, he could. Or, if he chose to lead a quiet life in Bag End, he could do that as well. Bilbo merely wanted Frodo to learn from his story. To see the chances he could take if he truly wanted.

 

Yes, he would write his story and gift it to Frodo. Let him read of his uncle’s adventures long ago and perhaps draw inspiration from them about his own life and how he wished to lead it. Bilbo could only hope that Frodo would do what made him happy. That he would allow himself to experience life to the fullest and let love into his heart.

 

Thorin Oakenshield had given Bilbo Baggins so much without even realizing it. Now, perhaps, Bilbo could do the same for Frodo. 

 

It was time to tell a story of adventure and danger, but also love. That all began in a hole in the ground where there lived a hobbit.


End file.
